Continuum's End
by Anjirika
Summary: --Spoilers for Continuum-- What might have happened once Vala returned from the Tokra homeworld. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


_AN- I loved Continuum. I really did. I just needed to add this as a coda. Please enjoy and leave a review. _

Disclaimer, the following is a continuation of material that belongs to Bridge Studios. I own niether the characters nor the situation that they had been placed in. This is just my own imagining of what might have happened once Vala returned from the Tokra homeworld. I get no value from this except the enjoyment of writing...so please, enjoy the following little story.  


* * *

Continuum's End

The following day after the execution of Ba'al, the newly reformed SG1 was sitting around a table in the mess hall of Cheyenne Mountain. Samantha Carter, newly returned from the Atlantis expedition was pouting only slightly at the loss of her command, but it was the look on Vala's face which had everyone worried. "Vala?" began Daniel as he attempted to gage his friend in conversation. "How did Ba'al's host-"

"His name is Tarin,"

Daniel nodded and decided to ignore the snippiness in Vala's voice. "Okay how is Tarin doing?"

"Well he was grateful to be freed from his never ending nightmare and he has only been a host for Ba'al for the last hundred years so he'll be able to return to a semi-normal life among the Tokra who have given him sanctuary."

"Makes sense," Cameron interjected. "I mean I'm sure that there are a lot of angry people out there who would love to get their hands on him, whether he's a goa'uld or not."

Vala nodded. "You're right. Most people who have been oppressed by the goa'ulds can never understand that there are two distinct minds within one body. To them, the face is just as guilty as the voice and the glowing eyes…" she trailed off as a few stray memories of how she was treated once her goa'uld symbiote had been removed.

"Something else is wrong," Daniel stated as he reached over the table and touched Vala's hand. "Did he say something?'

"Yeah," Samantha continued. "He was spouting off something about us being in trouble,"

"That we had made a grave mistake," Teal'c finished. "But he was lying."

"No," Vala stated quietly. "No he wasn't lying…at least I don't think he was."

"Vala?" asked Daniel worriedly. "What did he say?"

"He said that while he was the last of the clones, he was not the last," Vala began looking up at her teammates. "He said that the original Ba'al took out his transmitter long ago and has been travelling the galaxy freely placing satellites around as many stars as he could."

"For what?" asked Samantha, even though in her gut she felt as though she knew.

"To look for solar flares," Vala continued, pausing long enough for Daniel and Samantha to look at each other with wide eyes. "Apparently, as soon as he knew that the last clone was being killed, he was going to go back in time to nineteen-thirty-nine and stop the Stargate from coming to America on the USS Achilles and-"

"Oh my god." Cameron muttered as he suddenly rose from his seat.

"Cam?" asked Samantha in confusion but it was too late. Cameron was already leaving the messhall and she along with Daniel, Vala and Teal'c weren't far behind. They caught up with him in the locker room which he was opening.

"I don't believe why I didn't see it sooner," he muttered as he opened his locker.

"Didn't see what sooner?" Samantha asked as she stood beside him.

"This." Cameron stated as he placed the picture in her hands.

'What are we looking at?" asked Daniel as Samantha passed the picture around.

"That is a picture of my grandfather who was the captain of the Achilles," Cameron explained. "My grandmother told me the story when I was only a little boy."

"Oh my god," Samantha muttered as the picture was passed back to her.

"Exactly," Cameron agreed with a nod.

"What is it?" asked Vala.

"The man on the left is my grandfather," Cameron explained. "But the man on the right, the one with a shorter beard was apparently a stowaway who saved the Achilles from strange armoured intruders."

"Cameron," began Daniel hesitantly as he took a second look at the picture. "That's you."

"What?" asked Vala as she leaned over Daniel's shoulder. "Oh it is you, with a beard. It's like-"

"It's like a picture of me in ten years," Cameron interjected. "Only it was taken in nineteen-thirty-nine."

"Oh god," Samantha muttered again as she sat down on a bench. "Ba'al must have done it," she paused and looked up at her team. "He must have gone back in time and erased our history so that the Stargate was never brought to the States."

"For what purpose?" asked Teal'c.

"Who knows," Samantha continued. "He could have wanted to use his knowledge of the last seventy years to control the system lords, or even take Earth from himself. We'll never really know for certain, all we know—"

"All we know," interrupted Cameron. "Is that he must have succeeded in one way or another because that is defiantly me in that picture there."

--

The following day as they were collecting their mail, Cameron got a surprise. There was an old letter from 1969 from one C.M to Cameron Mitchell. With shaking hands, as though he knew what the letter entailed Cameron opened and read it.

_To Cameron Mitchell,_

_I really hope to god that you're reading this right now because I don't ever want to go through what I have been through again no matter the timeline. I'm now 89 years old and it's been forty years since the Achilles and fifty since I last saw my friends, but I feel it important to get down everything before it's too late. But before I begin, let me tell you how lucky you are right now…_

The letter went on to explain how they went to the execution of Ba'al and how Vala was the first to vanish into thin air followed by Teal'c. The letter explained how Jack had confronted Ba'al and had gotten killed for it. The letter explained how the remaining three members of SG1 had fled the Tokra homeworld and how they managed to get through the gate just in time. The letter went on and recounted the rest of the story; coming through on the Achilles which had been frozen in the north. Daniel being left behind, how Sam and he walked for hours on the endless ice sheet; how a very much alive Jack O'Neill rescued them; how they were interrogated for five days; how Daniel lost his leg and how Samantha was a dead astronaut in the new timeline and how he quit literally did not exist. He explained how they were forced to live apart and not restore the timeline; how a year after they had come through Ba'al had finally arrived and they were ordered by the president to make the Ancient Chair in Antarctica work but how Ba'al destroyed McMurdough and the Ancient outpost before they could get there. The letter explained how the goa'uld ships then opened up fire and destroyed the major cities from earth and how they got one last encoded message saying that the Russians had recovered the second Stargate from the bottom of the Artic Ocean. The letter explained how Teal'c was now the first prime of Ba'al and Quetesh was his queen but had had enough of his plans and had killed him. The letter explained how Teal'c had gotten the second Stargate working and together they went through to Ba'al secret base, the address which Cameron had remembered vividly. The letter continued with how Daniel had been the first to fall when Quetesh had sent her Jaffa down. Samantha, after dialling the gate had been the second to fall and finally as Cameron was making a run for the gate he saw Teal'c get shot three times. The letter continued with brief mentions of the next ten years of his life and how he along with another crewmember of the _Achilles_ managed to stop Ba'al from completing his mission.

_If you could have seen the shock on his face before I got him between the eyes you would have laughed. After all I had been through, losing my friends and teammates—living ten years in the early twentieth century it was all poetic justice to me. I was of course hoping that with the restored timeline I would disappear just like Teal'c and Vala had but that has not been the case. _

_I've never gotten in touch with Captain Mitchell again, but last I heard he had had my father, your father and everything in our history seems to be going the way it should have gone. I wish you the best of luck Cameron Mitchell, you have a chance to live out your life in a way that I never did. Treasure these moments, for you will never truly know how precious they are until they are taken away. _

_That's all I've got to say to you—or me…take care Cameron. Live your life for the both of us. _

_Yours truly, _

_C.M (Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell)_

--

"My god," Samantha stated after she read the letter, the last of SG1 to do so. "What a story."

"Not a story," Cameron said. "It's history, our history in a way."

"But the timeline hasn't changed," Daniel pointed out.

"From our point of view," Vala agreed. "But clearly the man who wrote that letter had a vastly different experience than us."

"It seems quite impossible that Ba'al could have achieved such a feat."

"Teal'c look at the evidence," Cameron stated as he held out the picture and the letter. "It did happen, maybe not to us but it did happen. And we have to go to the co-ordinates and destroy that time machine that Ba'al built. Something that powerful can't be left around."

--

And so, SG1 went through the gate and was greeted by the time machine that Ba'al had built in another lifetime. They then returned to the base and sent a mark 9 missile through. The Odyssey remained in orbit to confirm that it had been destroyed. Which it had and with their future secure, SG1 went on doing what they had done for the past eleven years; they explored the galaxy, made new allies, helped the Jaffa Free Nation build up their strength and most importantly they lived the lives they knew that they were meant to live.

-END-


End file.
